finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Besaid
Besaid Island is a location from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is a small tropical island at the southernmost point of the world of Spira. The island features a large beach and seaport, a small village surrounded by forests and waterfalls, and a temple of Yevon. The island has a blitzball team called Besaid Aurochs, notorious for being the worst team in the Spiran league. Besaid houses a chapter of the Crusaders, a military branch of Yevon, led by Luzzu. In the English localization, Besaid is pronounced . Locations *Besaid Beach and Port *Besaid Lake *Besaid Village *Besaid Temple Secret areas ;Besaid Falls Treasure lies beneath one of the bridges. In Final Fantasy X, the player must enter through airship. In Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna can simply jump from a small space just before the first bridge. ;Besaid Cave (Final Fantasy X-2) Introduced in Chapter 1 as a new area in Spira to be explored in Final Fantasy X-2, the completion of its mission is required to advance in the game. To the first right of the cave, just after the entrance/exit, there is a wall guarding a treasure—its lock can be broken with four ciphers. Story ''Final Fantasy X Ten years ago summoner Braska arrived in Besaid during his pilgrimage and fell in love with the island's peace. He asked his guardian Auron to bring his daughter Yuna to come live in Besaid after his pilgrimage would be over. After Braska performed the Final Summoning and perished, Auron passed down the request to a Ronso named Kimahri who brought Yuna to Besaid and stayed by her side on her request. Yuna became an apprentice summoner, wishing to follow in her father's footsteps. Tidus washes ashore on the beach following his second encounter with Sin and is greeted by Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs who had been training on the beach. Wakka is impressed by Tidus's blitzball prowess as he returns their wayward ball, and asks for what team he plays for. As Tidus claims to play for the Zanarkand Abes Wakka puts it down to disorientation brought on by being subjected to Sin's toxin, and decides to help Tidus and takes him to the village. Yuna graduates into a full-fledged summoner and summons Valefor at the village square to awe the villagers. A celebration is held as she is to depart on her pilgrimage the next day.Tidus is introduced to her and her guardians, Wakka being one of them. In the morning Yuna and her guardians depart Besaid for Kilika with Wakka taking Tidus along so he can find the blitzball team he belongs to Luca. During her pilgrimage Yuna becomes branded a traitor of Yevon, and a summoner arrives in Besaid ready to summon Dark Valefor to halt her in case she should return. Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Yuna returns to Besaid after to relax and enjoy her life after defeating Sin. She practices holding her breath for extended periods of time to play blitzball, and is frequented by people from all over Spira who wish to receive advice from the high summoner. During one of her visits to Besaid, Rikku shows Yuna an ancient sphere recording of a man bearing an uncanny likeness to Tidus jailed in Bevelle. Yuna joins Rikku's sphere hunting group to search for him, absconding Besaid without telling anyone. Final Fantasy X-2 Wakka and Lulu have married and live in Besaid expecting their first child. The Crusaders are disbanded with the downfall of Yevon after Sin's defeat. The Besaid Aurochs join the newly established Youth League and Beclem is sent to Besaid to train them, but finds the place lackluster and stuck in obsolete traditions. Yuna and her her Gullwings companions, Rikku and Paine, visit the island time to time and explore a cave near the beach for an old sphere they make into a new dressphere. Yuna shows Beclem she is not just a relic of the past by competing against him in the Gunner's Gauntlet and Shinra installs a CommSphere at the village. The fayth disappears from the temple leaving a deep hole in its wake from where fiends pour out of. Beclem wants to burn the temple to stop the outbreak, but Wakka disagrees and ventures inside alone to stop the fiends and ends up injured and saved by the Gullwings. Yuna and her friends stop the fiend outpour by defeating a possessed Valefor. The Gullwings keep in contact with Besaid villager via the CommSphere until it is broken. Beclem is called back to Youth League headquarters and makes amends with Wakka with whom he hadn't gotten along with before. Wakka and Lulu have their baby and she lets Wakka come up with a name. After Yuna and her friends fell Shuyin in the Farplane restoring peace to the world, she returns to Besaid on the Gullwings' airship and finds Tidus in the water off the coast of Besaid and the two are reunited at long last. Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Everyone returns to the village to celebrate Yuna and Tidus's return. Yuna is welcomed back at the temple by the village elders and she spends a long while telling them of her adventures with the Gullwings. The elderly, who had lived by Yevon's teachings all their lives, feel displaced, and Yuna feels culpable for Yevon's downfall and the elders' struggles. The village is said to be more prosperous than ever due to tourism brought on by Yuna's fame and a newly established fishery. While out looking for Yuna, Tidus boards a boat at the shore and falls asleep in he cabin. Yuna finds him and takes the boat out and when he awakes the two argue over Yuna's feelings of guilt but soon make up. As they try to return to Besaid they are caught in a storm and end up shipwrecked on a mysterious island that resembles Besaid, with Tidus eventually theorizing they have traveled back in time a thousand years. It is revealed Besaid used to be a place where ancient summoners trained during the Machina War a thousand years ago, back before Yevon existed and people used to worship a different set of deities. Yuna and Tidus come in contact with ghosts of the past and Tidus dies after mistaking a bomb for a blitzball. Yuna unknowingly beckons him back with Tidus none the wiser on what happened. They find an ancient temple that resembles the Besaid Temple, but its Cloister of Trials is different and there is no fayth. Yuna and Tidus eventually escape the island via separate means, Tidus meeting a spirit who grants him the power to return while Yuna is shipped back by another ancient spirit in a boat while learning the island was but a summoning. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Three months later, the Gullwings have gone their separate ways. Yuna stays in Besaid with Tidus, but receives a letter that calls her to reunite with Rikku and Paine to investigate the newly discovered Iutycyr Tower. Final Fantasy X -Will- Tidus has joined a blitzball team in Bevelle and left Besaid. Chuami and Kurgum are sent to Besaid by Baralai, the leader of Spira Council, to meet with Yuna. Reaching Besaid on their airship, Chuami and Kurgum meet Lulu and Wakka who take them to Yuna, who has returned to the mannerisms and dress style of her summoner days and spends her time praying for Spira's peace in the temple. Kurgum shows Yuna a movie sphere with a recording of two shoopufs at the Moonflow. The shoopuf was the last of its kind but it mysteriously reappeared one morning, causing Yuna to speculate the shoopuf had been "beckoned". Kurgum tells Yuna she must accompany him and Chuami back to Bevelle and address the Spira Council. When Yuna refuses, Chuami tells her about the injured Tidus she had met in Bevelle, compelling Yuna to take action. Kurgum and Chuami's airship needs repairs, so the pair, Yuna and Wakka journey to Bevelle on foot. Quests ''Final Fantasy X Valefor's second Overdrive After the party first leaves Besaid Village and Wakka gives Tidus the Brotherhood sword, the player can return to the town and talk to the girl behind the counter at the shop. The player should then go to the furthest house on the right side to spot the dog that will yield Valefor's second Overdrive. This is best done as soon as possible, as later when the party has an airship, the town will be guarded by Dark Valefor. Dark Valefor Once the party has gained control of the airship, should they decide to revisit Besaid Village, Dark Valefor will be summoned at the entrance and will attack. This is available in the International, PAL, and HD Remaster versions. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Gunner's Gauntlet Gunner's Gauntlet is a minigame where the player must kill monsters and make it in time to the end of the track. It becomes available in Chapter 2. The better the player's score, the better rewards they can reap. Alternate version of the game is available for play within the Cloister of Trials later. Chocobo treasures Sending a chocobo to Besaid to look for treasures finds the following items (depending on the chocobo's level): Missions Where's Wakka :This is a compulsory mission in Chapter 1 required to complete the game. Wakka sure is acting weird. And now he's gone off to some cave? Gather clues from the villagers and track him down! Maybe you'll find treasure along the way... *'Objective': Find Wakka, and maybe something else... *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after "Outrun the Leblanc Syndicate". *'Reward': White Mage dressphere, Besaid Sphere, and Protection Halo Garment Grid Run the Gunner's Gauntlet :This is not a compulsory mission. Gun down fiends and make your way to the beach within the time limit! Score high and put Beclem's score to shame. *'Objective': Score more then 500 points and make your way to the beach. *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere' in Chapter 2. *'Reward': Enigma Plate Garment Grid Episode Complete To get Episode Complete for the Besaid area the player must view CommSphere scenes until Beclem mentions his departure in Chapter 4. This is possible after finding Tobli in the Moonflow. In Chapter 5 the player will find Beclem at the dock and get the War Buddy sphere to give to Wakka, completing the Besaid episode. It is not necessary to visit Besaid in Chapter 2 or participate in the Gunner's Gauntlet to achieve Episode Complete. Items ''Final Fantasy X'' *Antidote x2 *Moon Crest (found in alcove on beach) *200 gil (talk to Keepa twice) *Potion x3 (talk to Jassu twice) *Hi-Potion (talk to Datto four times) *Potion x2 (talk to Botta twice) *Phoenix Down (underwater) *Hi-Potion (underwater) *Antidote x2 (underwater) *Phoenix Down x3 (talk to woman in brown twice on dock, after tutorials) *Ether (talk to man in long pants on dock, after tutorials) *Seeker's Ring (talk to priest on dock, after tutorials) *Remedy (talk to boy twice on dock, after tutorials) *400 gil (talk to the man in tan shorts on dock, after tutorials) *Victorious (input password VICTORIOUS on airship) *Murasame (input password MURASAME on airship) *Dragoon Lance (Besaid Falls secret area) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ;Chapter 1 *Chocobo Wing x2 *Hi-Potion *1000 gil ;Chapter 2 *Wall Ring *Hi-Potion x2 *1500 gil ;Chapter 3 *Moon Bracer *X-Potion *2500 gil ;Chapter 5 *Twilight Rain (under bridge at waterfalls) *X-Potion x2 *3500 gil *Raging Giant Garment Grid (find second set numbers to access second area of the Cave, Besaid Key required, can also be acquired in Chapter 5) Enemies ''Final Fantasy X'' ;Water *Valley **Piranha (1), Piranha (2) **Piranha (2), Piranha (1) x3 **Piranha (2), Piranha (1), Piranha (3) ;Land *Dingo (tutorial) *Condor (tutorial) *Water Flan (tutorial) *??? (Boss) *Garuda (two separate tutorials) *Condor, Dingo, Water Flan (tutorial) *Village Slope (after completing all tutorials) **Dingo, Condor **Dingo, Water Flan **Condor, Water Flan **Dark Valefor (Boss) (International, PAL and HD Remaster versions only) *Waterfall Way, Besaid Falls secret area **Dingo, Condor **Dingo, Water Flan **Condor, Water Flan **Dingo, Water Flan, Condor ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ''Note: Watcher-A, R, and S will no longer appear after the Machina Panzer boss is defeated.'' ;Chapter 1 *Iron Giant *Coyote, Purpurea *Coyote x2 *Coyote, Flan Azul *Purpurea *Chocobo *Chocobo, Coyote, Flan Azul *Chocobo, Flan Azul *Chocobo, Coyote x2 *Coyote x4 ;Chapter 2 *Purpurea x2 *Flan Azul x2 *Coyote x4 *Iron Giant *Coyote, Purpurea x2 *Chocobo, Coyote, Flan Azul *Chocobo, Coyote x3 *Coyote, Flan Azul, Purpurea *Coyote x3 *Coyote x2, Flan Azul *Chocobo *Chocobo, Flan Azul *Chocobo, Coyote x2 ;Chapter 3 *Barbuta x2, Chocobo *Varan x2 *Cephalotus *Barbuta, Cephalotus, Watcher-R *Gemini *Barbuta, Chocobo *Barbuta, Cephalotus *Cephalotus, Watcher-S *Barbuta x2 *Cephalotus, Chocobo *Malboro *Gemini, Watcher-A *Chocobo *Malboro, Watcher-S *Barbuta x2, Watcher-A ;Chapter 5 *Gemini *Malboro *Dolmen *Barbuta, Cephalotus *Barbuta x3 *Cephalotus *Cephalotus x2 *Chocobo *Barbuta, Chocobo *Barbuta x2, Chocobo *Cephalotus x2, Chocobo *Gemini, Watcher-A *Malboro, Watcher-S *Barbuta, Cephalotus, Watcher-R *Barbuta x3 *Varan x2, Watcher-A *Dolmen, Watcher-S Musical themes In Final Fantasy X, "Besaid Island" was composed by Masashi Hamauzu. The piece was one of sixteen tracks selected from the original soundtrack to be rearranged by Hamauzu in the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X album. "The Blitzers" plays on the beach after Tidus meets the Aurochs. In Final Fantasy X-2, "Besaid" is the new theme for the Besaid Island, including the village, and was composed by Noriko Matsueda and Takahito Eguchi. It is a calm track which starts as a piano solo, but later more instruments appear although the piano is the main instrument. Certain parts of "Besaid" are integrated into "Epilogue - A Reunion!". Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV One of the original servers was named Besaid. It was the most popular server at the time. Currently, it is part of the Balmung server along with Fabul. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) One of the rooms from the Online Lobby is named Besaid. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Besaid is present as a room for preset characters of the game's Multiplayer Mode Online Lobby. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Besaid Island is one of the six default stages available in the initial arcade release. It is one of the more open stages. Previously, the water shores could slow down movement, requiring more strategy for ground-based characters, but as of the April 2016 update, the stage hazard has been removed. Midway through battle, The sky turns to dusk and pyreflies will appear in the stage, referencing both the sending in Kilika, and Zanarkand ruins in the opening scene of ''Final Fantasy X. DFF2015_Besaid_Island_Webphoto_2.jpg DFF2015 Besaid Island Webphoto 3.jpg DFF2015 Besaid Island Webphoto 4.jpg ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Besaid Island FFX.png|Besaid Island (Normal). FFAB Besaid Beach FFX-2.png|Besaid Beach (Normal). FFAB Besaid FFX Special.png|Besaid (Special). FFAB Besaid Island DFF Special.png|Besaid Island DFF (Special). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Besaid is unlocked by completing Zanarkand in the ''Final Fantasy X realm. Completion of this dungeon unlocks S.S. Liki in the Final Fantasy X realm. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards ''World of Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile'' The Besaid and Kilika islands form a stage in this crossover between Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy. Gallery ;Final Fantasy X Besaid Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of the underwater Besaid. Besaid-beach-artwork-ffx.png|Besaid beach artwork. Besaid-boat-artwork-ffx.png|Besaid beach artwork. Besaid-Details.png|Beach tent and palm trees. FFX HD Besaid Beach.png|Besaid Beach. Besaid beach.png|Besaid Beach. FFX HD Tidus Besaid Beach.png|Tidus at the beach FFX HD Besaid Crossroads.png|Crossroads. FFX Besaid Lake.png|Besaid Valley. FFX HD Besaid Underwater.png|Besaid Valley (underwater). FFX HD Besaid Village Slope.png|The Village Slope. FFX HD Besaid Shrine.png|Shrine on the outskirts of Besaid village. FFX HD Besaid Promontory.png|Besaid Promontory. FFX HD Besaid Ruins.png|Besaid ruins. FFX HD Besaid Ancient Road.png|Besaid Ancient Road. ;Final Fantasy X-2 Besaid_Village_Slope.png|The village Slope. Besaid_View.png|A view of Besaid Village from a hill. Besaid island.jpg|Besaid waterfalls. Besaid_Ruins_X-2.jpg|One of the ruins on Besaid. Besaid ruins.jpg|One of the ruins on Besaid. Besaid_Port.png|Besaid Port. Besaid outside secret cave.jpg|The entrance to Besaid Cave. Besaid secret cave.jpg|Besaid Cave. Etymology "Besaid" is derived from word "beside", which describes the island's calm and passive nature. Trivia *In Final Fantasy X-2, the good ending shows a crowd on the beach of Besaid. This is strange considering the size of the village and the few people met in Final Fantasy X and its sequel. de:Besaid es:Besaid fr:Besaid vi:Besaid Category:Islands Category:Final Fantasy X locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 locations Category:Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Locations